1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer for retaining terminal fittings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-243692 discloses a connector with a housing that has terminal accommodating chambers that are separated laterally by partition walls. Terminal fittings are inserted from behind into the respective terminal accommodating chambers. A retainer mount opening is formed in an outer wall of the housing and communicates with the terminal accommodating chambers. A retainer is inserted into the retainer mount opening and has locking projections that engage steps on the terminal fittings to restrict movement of the terminal fittings in a withdrawing direction. A jig insertion opening is formed at an edge of the retainer and can receive a jig for detaching the retainer. The jig insertion opening is formed over a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers and a small clearance may be formed between the jig insertion opening and the retainer mount opening due to an assembling error.
The above-described connector may be used in oil, such as lubricating oil. Foreign substances, such as iron powder, may be suspended in this oil and could easily enter the terminal accommodating chambers through the clearance between the jig insertion opening and the retainer mount opening. The clearance formed by the jig insertion opening extends over the plurality of terminal accommodating chambers. Hence, foreign substances that enter this clearance can deposit over the plurality of terminal fittings to cause a short circuit. Clearances between the retainer and the partition walls that separate the terminal accommodating chambers have a linear cross section. Thus, creepage distances between the terminal fittings are linear and short, thereby increasing the chance of a short circuit caused by foreign substances that have entered the terminal accommodating chambers and deposited over the terminal fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,603 discloses a connector that attempts to solve the above-described problems. The connector of U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,603 has one jig insertion opening that communicates with one terminal accommodating chamber for one terminal fitting. A closure is provided for separating the terminal accommodating chamber that communicates with the jig insertion opening from another terminal accommodating chamber. Accordingly, a short circuit is less likely to be caused by deposition of foreign substances over the terminal accommodating chamber that communicates with the jig insertion opening and the other terminal accommodating chamber. However, foreign substances easily enter the terminal accommodating chamber and accumulate since the jig insertion opening communicates with one terminal accommodating chamber. Thus, a short circuit between the terminal fittings can be created through a clearance between a partition wall and a retainer.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability particularly by preventing a contact with a terminal fitting and/or a short circuit between terminal fittings caused by entered foreign substances.